Clan War: First Place
/ | level2 = 40-42 | rewards2 = $4187-$5,252, 13144-14335 XP / | previous = Clan War: Starting the War | next = Clan War: Reach the Dead Drop | game = Borderlands 2 | dlc = | type = Optional mission }} Clan War: First Place is an optional mission in Borderlands 2. After the attack on the Hodunks' speedway and the Zafords' distillery, Mick Zaford is the first to react, and requests an act of sabotage that will show the Hodunks that the Zafords are not to be trifled with. Background :"With the clan war kicked into high gear, Mick Zaford has asked you to crash the Hodunk's beloved auto race and use explosives to destroy every car on the track." Walkthrough Objectives *Follow Mick Zaford *Pick up explosives: 0/4 *Get to race track *Place explosives: 0/4 *Find a good vantage point *Murder Hodunk pyrotech *Set off fireworks explosion *Explode race cars: 0/3 *Shoot race cars: 0/3 (if the previous objective failed) *Return to Ellie Strategy The first objective is to pick up some explosives that Mick has stored in the cellar. These are then taken to The Dust where they are placed on a number of pyrotechnic crates positioned on the course. The pyrotechnician on a high vantage nearby is the only witness to the imminent crime, and therefore he must be eliminated as well. He is a Hodunk grunt with a shield and a shotgun, and will remain non-hostile until he is hurt. At that point he attacks, and can pose a minor threat to anyone on his platform with him, but is a vulnerable target to others. The murder of the pyrotechnician becomes the trigger for the start of the race. Three Hodunk Racecars then circuit the course endlessly until they are destroyed. The objective is to blast them with one big bang using the explosives supplied by the Zafords, although these are not necessary. Should any Hodunk cars survive the blast, they can be destroyed with gunfire to complete the mission. Completion :"The Zafords have struck – it's up to the Hodunks to strike back." Turn in: Ellie See Also * Clan War: First Place/Transcript Notes *Mission Items: Zaford Explosives - "Made of plastique, whiskey, and love." *The "Follow Mick Zaford" objective marks the earliest opportunity for the Holy Spirits cellar to be unlocked, and consequently this also unlocks access to the weapons vendor in that room. *The Hodunk Racecars remain non-hostile until attacked. When one of them is attacked, all three become hostile. *Parking a vehicle on the bridge in the path of the Hodunk Racecars can cause a nose-to-tail pile up, making them easy to destroy with one blast. Trivia *Ellie's commentary after the mission is turned in makes reference to three films: The Last Man Standing, A Fistful of Dollars, and Yojimbo. The plot of all three films revolve around a single armed stranger playing the local gang against each other in order to earn money and wipe out the gangs. **Ellie also references ''Red Harvest'', a novel with a similar theme. Video Walkthroughs Clan War First Place fr:Guerre de clans : pole position ru:Война кланов: Первое место uk:Кланові Війни 2: Смертельний Фініш